Pasión de la noche
by Marinuqui
Summary: One Short...Una escena entre Clary y Jace...Amantes del destino


Ambos muchachos entraron en la habitación cansados. Ese día había sido agotador, y necesitaban descansar, aunque fuera en los brazos del otro. Los ojos de aquella pelirroja se tornaron, para poder encontrarse con los ojos dorados de su amado. Este mostró una ancha sonrisa de cierta suficiencia

-¿A dónde estás mirando?-Pregunta con cierto tono seductor, cómo él sabe ponerlo, de tal forma que la joven se ruboriza. Pero ese día es especial, ese día Clary no piensa decir nada que le pueda ofender…Sonríe de tal manera que el chico descubre las intenciones de su mirada, de su sonrisa, de ese brillo especial en sus ojos. La luz de la luna entra por la ventana, y Clary se acerca despacio, con sigilo, temiendo que su amor se alejara. Rodea con sus brazos el cuello, con cariño, con amor, con deseo contenido. El frío que existía en esa habitación desaparece con el calor que empieza a surgir entre ellos, ese fuego que surge en sus corazones, oculto desde hace tiempo que desea salir.

-¿A dónde va a ser?-Pregunta con ironía, con una voz ahora seductora que puede con el muchacho. Este, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la voz de ella, dulce, delicada-Te miro a ti-Dice jugando con él, con amor, con diversión; de forma burlesca tal vez.

El muchacho la mira a los ojos de forma profunda. Se sienta sobre la cama a un extremo, igual que ella, mirándose con los rostros tornados. Se desean, se aman. Desean rozarse, poder sentirse, pero quieren ir lentamente, saboreando el momento, la lujuria de poder sentir que son uno. El joven, con su cabello rubio, se posa sobre la cama, de tal manera que Clary recorre su pecho con el dedo índice, haciendo surcos sobre su piel. El deseo se plasma en sus ojos, pero no solo en los de ella. Jace se levanta un poco, y la pide que se levante. La hace girarse. Ella se siente desfallecer al notar las manos delicadas de su amado recorrerla la espalda, con lentitud, con valentía de poder rozarla. Se deja hacer gustosa. Él baja su rostro un poco, rozando sus labios con la piel de ella, tan sabrosa para él, para sus labios que la buscan con desespero y a la vez con lentitud, temiendo que su amada se aleje con un paso brusco. Ella se gira un poco para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que la enamoraban. Él la mira, la recorre con la mirada. Coge su rostro con delicadeza, sin brusquedad. Acerca su rostro. Sus alientos se entre mezclan, sus labios se rozan hasta unirse en uno. Primero con timidez, cierta osadía más tarde, dando paso así a un juego de lenguas intenso. Se profundiza, se convierte en un beso donde el deseo ya es el papel importante, donde necesitan saber que nadie más puede con ese amor que se profesan. Han luchado, se aman, ya nada más importa. Se separan, Clary sonríe

-Masajeas muy bien…-Dice en un susurro que solo Jace y la luna pueden escuchar

-Lo sé…-Dice, pero la suficiencia con la que lo dice ya no puede con Clary, ya no la molesta, al contrario, la provoca su sonreír

-Te amo…-Pronuncia ella. Él la mira de una forma que produce electricidad. Sus ojos hablan, las palabras entre ellos sobran. Tumba a Clary sobre la cama, empieza a jugar con ese cabello pelirrojo y la sonríe, provocando la tranquilidad y el deseo de la chica. Esta lo mira, tentándolo. La única forma de escapar a la tentación es cayendo en ella. Jace lo sabe. Es un pecado sentir ese profundo amor, pero es más pecado negarlo y no reconocerlo. No reconocer que se necesitan, que se aman y que lo demás poco importa. Se coloca sobre ella, su cabello cae un poco, tapando su rostro de perfil. Besa el cuello de su amada mientras esta le estrecha contra su cuerpo. La pasión les puede, el amor ya fluye por sus venas. Los labios del rubio buscan de forma desesperada los de la pelirroja. Él la ama, ella lo ama. "Sabe a eternidad" Piensa ella, "Sabe a amor" Piensa él. Las manos del joven recorren lentamente el cuerpo de ella, besa ese hombro tan exquisito, lo muerde con cariño, bajando así el tirante de la camisa. Ella suelta una carcajada mientras nota el placer de la felicidad. Él sonríe ladeando la cabeza. Se deshace de la camisa de tirantes con sigilo, deslizándola por su piel. Ella se siente desfallecer entre sus brazos, y él lo sabe. Lo sabe con toda su alma, con todo su corazón, y allí estará, para acogerla entre sus brazos, para que desfallezca en ellos y poder sentirla. Ella aprovecha un momento de distracción por parte de él. Lo aparta y se sienta sobre él, recorriendo con sus manos el pecho musculoso de él, recorriendo esa piel que hasta hace poco la sabía prohibida y que ahora era suya, completamente suya. Ya nada la haría perderlo. Le quita la camiseta negra, dejando ver sus marcas. Las recorre con sus dedos, con delicadeza. El sonríe satisfecho, orgulloso. Ella suspira. ¡Lo amaba tanto! Le besa, cómo nunca ha besado a nadie, con tanta ternura, con tanto desespero que la asustaba. ¡Lo necesitaba tanto! Él sonríe y la abraza un poco, notando que la ama. La echa para atrás ahora con amorío y con uebos. La besa ya con desespero, recorriendo con sus manos el abdomen desnudo de ella. Se estremece, nunca ha sentido tal delirio de amor. Ahora cae en una profunda en soñación de amor, ya nada la salvará de esa tentación que tanto necesita, de esos labios tan sabrosos y dulces. La quita el sujetador con delicadeza, deslizando lentamente los tirantes y recorre con sus manos de forma delicada sus pechos, con sigilo, con ternura y sonríe, pero es una sonrisa de felicidad que la derrite, que la puede y la enamora aún más. Sus manos ahora se deslizan para bajarla el pantalón, igual que hace ella. Necesita sentirla y amarla. Ya no hay nada más. Cuando se quedan completamente desnudos en la cama, se besan, se besan con ternura, casi solamente rozando sus labios, rozándose y nada más. Ya todo está perdido, solo quedan ellos. Las sábanas de remueven debajo de ellos

-Ja…Jace…-Susurra ella con desespero. Él la mira a los ojos. Solo existen los ojos de él en el mundo de ella

-Clary…Dímelo…-La suplica con desespero…

-Te deseo…-Dice ella. Él niega con la cabeza, mordiendo el lóbulo de ella. Esta joven gime con desespero, clavando las uñas en la piel de él. Sangra un poco, pero no duele, el deseo es lo único que importa

-Dímelo…-La dice en un susurro delicado, besándola ahora un poco el cuello. Ella siente el calor recorrerla

-Te amo…-Se aparta un poco de ella. Sonríe, pero no con suficiencia. No, en ese momento deja ese lado de su carácter aparte, se traga su orgullo de admitirlo y en un susurro, antes de besarla…

-Te amo con todo mi corazón Clary…Este, te pertenece a ti…-Dice, para después besarla. Ella sonríe de felicidad y en ese momento, le siente en ella, siente su amor y en ese momento, gime y él gime con ella. Se besa con cansancio, pero también con amor. Sus almas ya están unidas en una. Por fin sus cuerpos se han fundido en uno…Ya nada podrá con ellos, ya nada les podrá separar. Porque se aman, porque sus corazones bailan el mismo compás, la misma canción, la misma nota. Juntos, nada podrá con ellos. La vida, el baile de la vida al final es para bailarlo con alguien, y ese alguien, para Jace era Clary, y para Clary era Jace. Porque Jace era Romeo y Clary Julieta, y no hay diferencia, en ambos casos, el amor triunfa…Ya entenderéis el porqué…Lo único que importa…Es que…Son por fin…Uno…


End file.
